An internal combustion engine of this type is known from DE 691 30 976 T2. This internal combustion engine includes an exhaust gas recirculation system with a distribution line which runs in parallel to a fresh gas line. The fresh gas line has branching fresh gas channels, which each lead to two inlet valves of a cylinder unit. The distribution line, including individual feed lines, opens into the fresh gas channels.
The object of the present invention is to improve the mounting of the exhaust gas recirculation device, in particular the distribution line, onto the internal combustion engine.
It is advantageous that the internal combustion engine has an extremely compact construction, and that the heat transfer may take place extremely effectively without unnecessary tubing.
In one refinement of the present invention, it is provided that the cooling section includes turbulence generators, which ensure an even better heat transfer.
In another embodiment of the present invention, diaphragms and/or throttle devices are inserted into the channels. An individual adaptation of the exhaust gas quantity supplied to the individual cylinder units may take place with the aid of these components.